toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Toon Force
The Secret Toon Force are a spec ops subdivision of the Toon Force who typically participate in tasks under the radar in the Toon Wars. Though they weren't seen often, they were sent on missions requiring more of a discreet approach. Usually investigations, or small infiltrations. Being covert, hence the name, neither of the members of the team were meant to inform anyone of their missions nor the team itself, with some exceptions. It's members included but were not limited to: * Cattus the One Blade - Usually the one who leads the charge next to Venomous. Despite his already busy role as Commander of the Adventure Squad, he is very much happy as always to join in the fight. One mission in particular, on the other hand, saw him face critical damage to his armor and being exhausted from the day. * Professor Venomous - Along with Plankton, Venomous (formerly known as Laserblast) is one of the few cases of a villain of one cartoon crossing over to protect their world and many more knowing a greater threat exists. Though he was seen with the Toon Force before in a short, his appearance among them was classified from K.O. and the rest of Team Lakewood. With his scientific prowess and slight technical genius (not quite as effective as Boxman but still essential), Venomous is able to accurately produce useful gadgets and avoid hazardous conditions. He would tend to carry with him a set of Glorbs for the other members to boost their strength and stamina if they burn out. But if unnecessary, he would instead use them to supercharge their weapons or even detonate a given location. He is usually the one who helps Bobert map out possible tactics. * Danny Phantom (At Times) * Starfire (At Times) * Bobert - The tactical droid of the group who is able to use his software to map out an accurate strategy for the group to exploit. Though, he still recommends Venomous to clarify in case of a mistake. On his own, Bobert is extremely durable for his size, and carries a ton of firepower in his back laser cannons. * Wulf - The brawns who is normally used to break through strong forces thanks to his ghost powers and natural strength. * Glori - The youngest of the team who uses her katana and spare Magiswords to her advantage. She carries up to 4 of them and will tend to give them to other members for them to use if they ever have trouble with something. Trivia * The Secret Toon Force are a parody of Star Wars: Republic Commando and Marvel's Secret Avengers. Both being a spec ops line of their respective organizations. * Even though it's meant to be a secret, the division has been mentioned by Danny Phantom to the Warriors for Hire, but word never broke out. Guess he figured they wouldn't care too much about it. * Along with them, Boxman and Bimm are the only other beings outside the Toon Force who seem fully aware of the Secret Toon Force thanks to their relationships with Venomous and Cattus. * Aside from Venomous collaborating with Jimmy Neutron to make a coffee maker with an overly long name, he has never been seen anywhere with the Toon Force if his son or his friends were present. Category:Toon Force Category:Secret Toon Force Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: Shorts Category:Toon Wars: Legacy Category:Organizations